A Silver Lining
by AshC
Summary: Set after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella becomes dangerously ill and the Cullens come back into her life after Charlie begs Carlisle to save his little girl. Will Edward come to her rescue as well?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set during New Moon after Edward and the Cullens have gone.

Chapter 1-

I woke up and for the first time, a smile crept onto my face. I picked up my cell phone and had a text message from Jacob. _Cliff Diving today. I'll be there in ten. –J_

Ever since he, who shall remain nameless, left… Jacob has made it his mission to bring a smile to my face. Finally after 6 months, it was working. I quickly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to get ready. I loved spending time with Jacob and the pack. They were quickly becoming like family to me. I heard a loud knock on the door. I finished brushing my teeth and ran to the front door, opening it to a grinning Jacob.

"Morning, Bells!" Jacob hugged me tightly as he entered my house.

"Ouch, too tight," I commented as I grabbed my stomach. I was feeling shooting pain, even after Jacob released me from his arms.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Jacob asked concerned.

"No, no… I've been getting these terrible stomach cramps lately. It's probably just my period," I told him as I sat down on the couch. The pain was making it hard to breathe.

"Maybe we shouldn't be cliff diving today…" Jacob told me as he sat beside me with so much worry on his face.

"No, I want to go! See, all better!" I jumped off the couch and grinned just to prove to him I was okay. The pain was still there, it had just subsided some.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll tell me if it comes back."

I nodded and ran up the stairs to finish getting ready. In just a few short minutes, we were on our way to La Push. Sam, Emily and Paul were waiting for us. Emily ran over to hug me.

"You're going to love it Bella! It's so exhilarating!" Emily had my arm in hers as she led me to where Jacob was already with Sam and Paul. I took a peak over the cliff. It was an awfully long way to the water.

"Scared Bells?" Jacob asked me, causing me to jump.

"Not at all," I grinned. I began to think about the incident with the motorcycles. I heard his voice then… Surely I would hear his voice again soon. He wouldn't like this too much. I knew it. "Can I go first?" I asked.

"Sure," Sam grinned. He began explaining something about the currents and how to ride them into shore. I wasn't really listening. I was ready to hear his voice one more time. I needed to hear his voice. The pain in my stomach thickened. I lightly rubbed it, fully aware that Jacob was watching me. I knew he wouldn't let me jump if he knew the pain was back. I stepped back a few steps away from the cliff. I wanted a running start. _Don't do this, Bella. You promised me. _His angelic voice swept through my body and I could do nothing but smile. I began my running start and leapt off the side of the cliff. _Bella, why must you torture me this way? _I felt the air whoosh past me as I plunged into the ocean. I opened my eyes in the dark water. I couldn't tell which way was up or down and the pain in my stomach was so strong, I knew I would be passing out soon. _Swim, silly girl. Swim. _All of a sudden, blackness surrounded me.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital. I opened my eyes to see Charlie and Jacob sitting across from me.

"Dad…" I began. They both looked up immediately. They had been crying. Dad was by my side almost instantly giving me some water to sip. "I'm here. I'm okay," I struggled to tell them.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me about the stomach pain?" Charlie looked so sad.

"It's nothing. Just my period, Dad," I told him as I shot a glare at Jacob.

"Bella, you've been out for four days… Jacob told the doctors you had been having pain in your stomach and they ran some tests… Bella, I…" Charlie looked down into his hands. Tears were streaking his face again.

"What?! What is it?!" I shouted causing tears to form in my own eyes.

"Cancer, Bells…" Jacob spoke somberly. Charlie's face twisted at those words. He was sobbing violently now.

"No, it can't be… I'm only 18. I'm too young to die," I, too, was sobbing violently.

A nurse came in to check my vitals at this point. She told me that my new doctor would be in momentarily to talk to me, and me alone. She escorted Charlie and Jacob out of the room. This can't be happening, I thought. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella," a magical voice called out as one of my favorite people entered the room.

"Carlisle?" I asked in shock. Tears were still flowing from my face as I reached out to hug him. He gently hugged me and took a seat on the bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father sent for me… I would have come on my own once I got update on you… I told the staff here to inform me immediately if you were ever admitted here…" Carlisle began.

"The others?" I asked.

"No one knows anything," he informed me.

"How is everyone?" I asked before realizing I may not want to hear what he has to tell me.

"Everyone is well. We all miss you terribly, though…"

"Ed…" I couldn't let the rest of his name roll off of my tongue.

"Edward hasn't been home very much the past few months. The last we heard he was sight seeing in Europe… I can't tell any of them that I'm here, Bella. I shouldn't even be here now. We all promised Edward that we would leave you alone and in peace… But when I got the phone call from Charlie, I couldn't ignore it…"

"Am I dying?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm afraid it looks that way. Pancreatic cancer is very dangerous. Very few survive. In Europe, they've been doing trials with some organic herbs… Most of the results are positive… If you'll allow me, I think I could help you better than any of the doctors around here and at the very least make the time you have more comfortable…" Carlisle looked almost as upset as my father.

"Of course I want you as my doctor," I smiled. "I have two conditions though."

Carlisle appeared nervous but nodded anyway.

"First, I don't want any of them to know anything. If Edward stays away, I know it'll be easier for you so he can't read your mind… And second, if it gets down to my last days… I want to be changed."

Before Carlisle could agree his phone began ringing. He looked down at the caller id and quickly answered it.

"Alice…" Carlisle began. My heart leapt into my throat at the mention of my former best friend's name. I couldn't hear the conversation, but watched intently as Carlisle quickly snapped the phone closed. I looked at him questioningly.

"Alice saw my decision to change you… She's on her way to be here. She won't tell anyone else," Carlisle took a seat next to the bed. I nodded, I couldn't help but be excited that my best friend would be here through this.

"I've missed you all, so much," I breathed as Carlisle took my blood pressure.

"We've missed you as well, more than you can possibly imagine," Carlisle smiled at me as a soft knock interrupted us. My dad peaked in.

"May I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," Carlisle agreed as he pulled up a chair for Charlie.

"Have we decided anything?" Charlie asked nervously.

"I'm going to tend to Bella and she has agreed to be a part of the study in Europe… It's the best chance we have," Carlisle informed my dad. Dad only nodded and looked away.

"I think of Bella as my own daughter, you must know I will do everything in my power to help her," Carlisle was looking at Charlie with such seriousness. I chuckled to myself knowing that more than likely I would be made into a vampire before the year was over.

"Knock, knock!" A beautiful voice chimed through the room as the door opened revealing my former best friend, Alice. I couldn't help but smile. She looked as gorgeous as ever. She brought a vase of flowers to my bedside table.

"Sunflowers… I know how much you love the sun," Alice grinned.

"Charlie, could I talk to you privately in the hall?" Carlisle asked, giving me and Alice the privacy we both longed for. Charlie nodded and followed Carlisle out of the room.

"Geez, why the long faces, it's like someone's dying…" Alice joked.

"I am," I whispered. "Couldn't you see that in your mind?"

"N-n-no," Alice stuttered. She looked completely taken aback. "I only saw that Carlisle decided to change you. I thought he was doing it for Edward. To make Edward happy." Her hand flew over her mouth.

"He's not happy?" I asked. Alice took my hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He wasn't at first… But then he left, I haven't seen him in months. Occasionally I get a vision of him and I see a smile on his face…" Alice looked as if there were more she wasn't telling me.

"Go on, really. I'm fine," I prompted her.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Tanya… Like you are spending time with Jacob, ya know?"

"I'm glad he's happy," I did my best to force a smile on my face.

"I've missed you so much. I was so angry that Edward wouldn't let me tell you goodbye. I shouldn't even be here now…" Alice admitted. Alice's face went blank. I knew from experience that she was seeing something. She smiled. "They'll all be so happy, Bella!"

"Who will? What are you talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Charlie just agreed to let me and Carlisle take you to Europe for the experimental drugs… You're actually coming with us to our home in Alaska…" Alice's grin grew.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean will Jasper be okay?" I asked nervously.

"Jasper feels really bad about your birthday, but to be honest Bella, your blood doesn't smell as good anymore…"

"How come?" I asked.

"The cancer is taking control of your body. I can smell it growing stronger. Your blood smells completely different. Like it's not even you."

"Oh. Alice…" I began.

"He won't be around. I can't see him coming back. We'll all do our best to block him from our thoughts… It will be really hard and I can't make any promises…"

"But you'll give me advance warning if he does decide to come back?" I asked. Alice nodded and reached over to hug me.

Three days later I was packed and off to Alaska to be with the Cullens while I went through treatment with Carlisle. Their home in Alaska looked almost identical to their home in Forks. It startled me, when I first saw it. I thought I may have a panic attack. Emmett and Esme were waiting for us outside when we pulled up. Both had huge grins spread across their faces. My door was open in no time and I was scooped up in Emmett's arms being carried inside.

"I can walk, you know," I playfully punched him in the arm.

"But your sick, you shouldn't have to," Emmett grinned as he gently laid me on the couch. I noticed Jasper hanging around the back of the room. I smiled at him. He was in front of me in an instant.

"Hey Jasper! I've missed you," I smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Everything was my fault. I can control it now, I swear," Jasper promised.

"It's okay. Everything is okay," I told him.

"She doesn't smell the same at all," Rosalie grinned as she floated into the room behind Alice, Carlisle and Esme.

"That's a good thing?" I asked.

"You actually kind of stink now," Rosalie laughed. I wasn't sure if she was trying to be mean but I decided to laugh with her.

"Damn, cancer," I joked. Rosalie's face went white as did the others. I looked at them questioningly.

"They didn't know," Carlisle assured me. "I kept my word."

"Don't worry. I'll be like you in no time. Fit as a fiddle," I laughed.

"It's not funny," Emmett spat as he hit his arm on the coffee table busting it into a million pieces.

"I never wanted you to have cancer, Bella," Rosalie whispered.

"Listen, please. I will be fine. Whether Carlisle can cure me or I become one of you… I just need you all to do your best to block me out of your mind. I don't know what will happen if he were to find out I was here. He hates me, so he would probably make me leave. If that happens then I will die. I'm begging you."

All six faces nodded in agreement.

"He doesn't hate you, you know," Emmett spoke up.

"Em-" Esme interrupted.

"She should know the truth," Carlisle prompted.

"Our brother still loves you very much," Rosalie began. "This would kill him if he knew you were so sick."

"If he loved me so much why did he leave?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"He wanted to keep you safe," Jasper spoke up softly.

I knew that it was in Edward's makeup to continue protecting me but I seriously doubt that he would lie to me and tell me he didn't want me anymore when he really did. I would know if he was lying and I just didn't feel like he lied.

"I would rather not talk about him anymore, if you don't mind…" I sighed.

"You should get some rest Bella, I'll come start your blood work in a few hours," Carlisle began. The idea of my blood being drawn in a home full of vampires made me uneasy. I guess the look on my face gave me away because they all started laughing.

"Really Bella, your blood smells absolutely horrid right now. You're safe with us, I promise," Jasper laughed. I blushed as Emmett swooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs. The room was on the second level, a part of the Cullen's home I had never explored. The room had a giant, king-size bed and a flat screen tv. The room was beautiful.

"This is your room, Bella," Alice smiled. "Esme fixed it up for you last night."

"Wow, this is amazing," I smiled but the smile became lost when I noticed all the medical equipment in the corner of the room. I felt a wave of calm rush over me and knew Jasper was close by.

"Better than the Forks Hospital any day," I laughed but no one laughed with me.

"Get some rest Bella. I will be back in a little while," Carlisle cooed softly as the door was shut and I was left in this massive room, all alone. I plopped down on the bed and noticed a framed picture on the nightstand by my bed. I had never seen this picture before but I loved it. It was me and Edward at prom. We looked beautiful together. Tears began rolling down my face as I let my head hit the pillow. Sleep washed over me.

A few hours later I woke with a gasp, startled from a nightmare. Rosalie was sitting in a chair by my bed reading a magazine. She looked up from the article she was reading.

"You okay?" She asked worried. This new attitude Rosalie had towards me was startling.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare…"

"Want to talk about it?" Rosalie asked as she closed the magazine and moved over to the bed.

"I was watching my own funeral," I admitted. "He showed up and looked so upset, like it was killing him."

"Bella, I know we've never been close but I'm hoping that will change while you're here… Edward is a dumb ass. He's my brother and I love him but he really made a huge mistake when he left you."

"He's with Tanya now… She makes him happy. Alice told me," I told Rosalie as I gazed at the picture on my night stand.

"He's only with her because he feels he can't be with you…" Rosalie was being very kind to me. More kind than I ever imagined she could be. There was a tap on the door and Carlisle peaked around the door. I motioned for him to come in. Emmett and Alice were behind him. Alice jumped on the bed to sit beside me. Emmett stood over Rosalie as Carlisle carted some of the medical equipment near my bed.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure and draw that blood. We'll start the treatment tomorrow morning," Carlisle informed me.

"Oh, no!" Alice gasped.

"What?!" I demanded. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were all staring at her nervously.

"Nothing… Um, my favorite store is being closed down," Alice chuckled. Emmett tossed a pillow at her.

"You scared me!" Emmett admitted.

"Hey Rose, Em… We should give Bella some privacy for this…" Alice encouraged as she floated out the door, Emmett and Rosalie right on her heels.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Carlisle as he took my blood pressure. He seemed to be frowning.

"I should be asking you…" Carlisle began as he wrote some notes on his legal pad. "You should have told me the pain in your stomach was bothering you again. I have pain medication to make it go away."

"I've felt worse pain," I sighed.

"Bella, please let me give you something to ease the pain," Carlisle begged. "Doctor's orders." I nodded and took the pills he placed into my hands.

A few minutes later, Carlisle was gone. I was no longer tired and couldn't find anything good to watch on tv. I decided to explore the house further. I crept out of my room and around the corner to the back staircase that lead to the third and fourth floors. I knew his room was on the third floor. The door wasn't closed completely so I peeked through the crack. His room was identical to the one in Forks. I pushed the door open and snuck in, closing it behind me. There was a blue shirt crumpled in a ball on his bed. I picked it up and smelt it. It still smelled like him. I sat down on the couch and began sobbing. It was only a few seconds later that the door was pushed open and Emmett was by my side.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I promised to watch you while the others went to hunt. I should have heard you climbing the stairs… Bella, why do you do this to yourself?" Emmett asked curiously as he took the shirt from my hands and laid it out on the couch.

"I… just… miss him," I cried.

"Bella, he'll be back. I know he will," Emmett warned me.

"Not for me… To be with you guys again," I sobbed as Emmett wrapped his arm around my back pulling me closer to console me.

"You are going to be one of us, too… You'll be part of the family," Emmett grinned.

I forced a smile on my face. I was getting really good at pretending to be alright.

"Come on let's get you back to bed… I can bring the x-box in and keep you company if you like…" Emmett suggested.

"Sure," I agreed as I stood up and lead us out of the room. In no time, Emmett was in my room plugging in the x-box and making jokes about how he would cream me at whichever game he had in at the moment. The night was fun, and the games kept my mind occupied until I finally went to sleep for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I had been staying with the Cullens for weeks now and my body still wasn't responding the experimental drugs, Carlisle was administering. I could feel my body as it quickly began to fade away. I barely recognized myself when I looked in the mirror. My skin was translucent and the bags under my eyes couldn't even be covered anymore. I had lost so much weight that my bones were beginning to poke out. This is what death looks like, I thought to myself. Alice walked in on me in the bathroom this morning. I was brushing my hair and then I heard her gasp from behind me. She picked up a clump of hair that had fallen to the floor. I could see how scared she was. I took it from her hand and threw it in the trash can. She ran quickly from the room. I laid my brush down and mustered the energy to walk downstairs. Emmett was by my side swooping me up and carrying me before I made it out of the bathroom.

"You know, I still have legs," I joked. He didn't laugh though.

"You shouldn't waste your energy on walking when I'm here to carry you," Emmett told me somberly as he gently sat me on the couch in the living room. Rose was right behind him to cover me with a blanket and tuck me in. I smiled at her, grateful. Jasper was on the couch across from me consoling a distraught Alice and Esme and Carlisle were whispering in the kitchen.

"Edward is coming!" Alice declared suddenly. I looked at her in shock.

"You promised not to tell him," I spoke up softly. Even the energy to speak was limited these days.

"We didn't. He has no idea you're here Bella," Carlisle promised as he walked over to us. "What else do you see, Alice?"

"He has something to tell us… That's all I know," Alice promised. "He's not going to be happy that we've kept this from him."

"It's his fault," I spoke.

"When is he coming?" Jasper asked.

"He'll be here in two hours," Alice warned. I began to stand up but was whisked away in Emmett's arms once again. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were behind us as he carried me upstairs.

"You're not going anywhere," Alice sternly demanded. I shook my head.

"Where am I gonna go, Alice?" I asked. "I can't go home and let Charlie see me this way… I need to be here so Carlisle can change me."

"You're getting much weaker each day," Rosalie admitted. "The time must be getting close."

I nodded and looked at the four of them with pleading eyes.

"I know he's your brother but please I can't see him. Don't let him in here and don't let him convince you not to change me," I begged as tears ran down my face.

"We won't," Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, if we have to block the door, we will!" Emmett piped in. He looked excited about having to protect me from his brother.

"You really do smell different," Rosalie began. "He'll smell a human in the house but he'll never believe it's you."

"He's almost here," Alice began. "They made it quicker than I thought… Do you need anything Bella?"

"I'm kind of nervous," I admitted.

"I'll stay here with you, Bella," Emmett proposed. Rosalie nodded.

"Block your thoughts!" Rosalie spoke up.

"That's an excellent idea… As soon as it's clear, we'll be back," Alice smiled. She leaned over to hug me and kiss my cheek. Rose squeezed me hand and Jasper gave me an encouraging smile before relaxing the atmosphere of the room. In a blink of an eye they were down the stairs.

"How keen are you on the idea of spying?" I asked Emmett. He grinned and scooped me up to carry me to the staircase.

"My ears are better than yours, I'll tell you what's being said," Emmett grinned. "He's in the living room."

With my human ears I could hear the flutter of excitement as the family welcomed Edward home.

**EDWARD'S POV **

"It's so good to be home," I told my family as I hugged them all. I noticed Emmett was missing. "Where's Emmett? And what is that awful smell?"

"Edward, we've missed you very much," Esme hugged me. "Welcome to our home again, Tanya." I smiled at Tanya and squeezed her hand. Tanya had helped me through a lot of pain the past few months and I would be forever grateful.

I noticed no one was answering my questions. I listened to their minds.

"_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_," Alice's mind rang out. I glanced at her suspiciously. She always hummed when she was trying to hide something.

"_I'm going to lick every inch of Em…_" Rosalie had a devilish grin on her face. Some things never changed.

"_Jingle Bells, batman smells, robin laid an egg_!" Emmett's mind sang.

"I hear Emmett, he must be close. Where is he?" I asked suspiciously. It was clear they were hiding something.

"Ah, the smell is a human," Carlisle spoke up.

"A new play thing for Emmett," Rosalie quickly spat out. The others all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why on Earth would he want something around that smells that bad?" Tanya asked covering her nose.

"Emmett doesn't do play things… Have none of you learned the risk involved in having a human here?" I questioned with hurt remembering the last time a human had been in our home. My Bella. I put her in danger and now they were putting everyone at risk again?

"It's not what you think, Edward… She's a patient of mine. She required home care and I felt she would be safe, because well… the smell is horrid," Carlisle chuckled.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked curiously, after all I had studied medicine as well.

"Cancer," Carlisle spoke up.

"How awful," Tanya gasped. "That cancer is so lethal among humans."

"She doesn't have much longer," Jasper spoke up.

"Mind if I take a peek?" I asked.

"That's not a good idea. She is very private…" Carlisle shook his head. Something wasn't right. There was something my family was not telling me.

"She's taken with Emmett though?" I asked with a laugh.

"He makes her laugh," Rosalie smiled. "Who am I to deprive the poor girl of a few good laughs before she passes." Alice smacked Rosalie in the arm.

"Alice, you've been very quiet…" I mentioned.

"It's good to have you home, Edward. I'm just curious what the occasion is?" Alice wasn't her normal chipper self. She looked upset. Before I knew it, Tanya was flashing her ring at everyone.

"No!" Alice gasped. My family's mouth dropped.

"Congratulations," Esme hugged us both, but I could tell she wasn't as happy as I thought they would be.

"Carlisle! It's Emmett!" Alice cried out. She tried blocking her mind again, but I was too quick this time. The others were out of the room and up the stairs before I caught a glimpse of a girl that looked a lot like Bella lying limp in Emmett's arms. I was up the stairs in a dash, beating half of them there. Carlisle was leaning over her, listening for her pulse. Emmett looked up at me.

"_I'm so sorry, Edward_," Emmett's mind pleaded with me.

"Bella?" I asked with so much confusion. She looked similar to Bella. Her hair was much longer and thinner. Her cheeks were drawn in and her skin was so white I could almost see through it. She didn't smell right though.

"Help me get her to her room," Carlisle told Emmett. I stumbled backwards. Rosalie reached out to touch my arm but I brushed her hand away. Tanya was eyeing me nervously. I began to walk forward into the room but Rosalie closed the door quietly in my face. Jasper and Esme took my arms and lead me down the hall and down the stairs.

"How could you not tell me?" I roared so loudly Esme jumped nervously.

"She made us promise," Jasper whispered. I knew he was trying to control my rage but I shrugged him off.

"She is dying!?" I asked a little bit quieter.

"It's cancer… Pancreatic cancer," Esme spoke up.

"You all promised to leave her alone. It was safer this way," I sobbed heavy, tearless cries. Tanya was trying to console me but nothing was working.

"Charlie called me and begged that I take over her case as soon as they found out… Edward, Bella is just like a daughter to me and a sister to your brothers and sister. I couldn't just turn her down and not give her a fighting chance. I promised that I would make her better. I did that for you and for her. You are not going to make me feel bad about the decisions I've made," Carlisle demanded. I had never seen Carlisle get this angry before.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked nervously as Alice floated in the room behind Carlisle.

"She's resting. Apparently the news of your engagement caused cardiac arrest. Emmett and Rosalie are with her," Carlisle informed us.

"Rose hates her," I spoke up.

"Not anymore. You'd be quite surprised how well Rose takes care of Bella. She and Emmett both. They love her. We all do," Alice told me.

"I need to get out of here for a minute," I stood and bolted for the back door. Alice was beside me.

"She's dying," Alice told me.

"I've heard…" I spat. Why couldn't my family give me the space I needed right now?

"She didn't want you to worry… and it's okay really, Carlisle will be changing her in a couple days once it gets a little worse," the news Alice spoke of hit me like a ton of bricks.

"She can't change…" I sobbed.

"She can't die either, none of us will let that happen…" Alice admitted. "And she's not the same as when you left her. I don't know if you noticed, but she looks like hell… she has no energy most of the time and she is in pain, Edward!"

"I just need some time to process all this information," I sighed.

"So you and Tanya?" Alice asked changing the subject.

"Yeah… I mean I don't know anymore. Maybe we shouldn't be here…" I looked down into my hands. With Bella in the picture no other woman held a flame to her.

"You should be here. You belong where Bella is, and you know it," Alice whispered before turning around and sprinting back to the house.

I looked up at the window to Bella's room. I saw Emmett and Rosalie helping Bella peer out the window. They quickly disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. The reviews I've received so far are much appreciated. Thank you!

Chapter 3:

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, sweetie, are you awake?" Esme's voice woke me from my dream. I opened my eyes but couldn't find the strength to lift my head.

"Esme," I whispered.

"Shh, save your strength," she replied as she stroked my hair. I nodded. "Charlie has been calling. You should call him soon."

"It's almost time," I struggled to get the words out. She nodded. "Is Edward still here?"

She nodded again, looking down.

"I want to see him, please," I begged. Esme was out the door in a blink of an eye. I glanced at the door and saw Edward lingering with his brothers and sisters behind him.

"Come in," I whispered. "And close the door."

Edward walked slowly into the room and closed the door behind him. He made small strides toward my bed.

"Hi," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. I could see pain all over his body. It's probably difficult for him to have me here when he just announced his engagement to Tanya.

"Hi," he replied. I patted the bed inviting him to have a seat.

"I wanted to tell you something," I began. It was taking every ounce of my energy to make sentences.

"Bella, there's no need. You don't need to apologize for being here. I'm glad my family has been here for you. I wish I would have come sooner…" Edward seemed to be struggling with guilt.

"Shh," I started. "I wasn't going to apologize for being here. I love your family. They feel like my family too… I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm going to ask Carlisle to just let me go naturally…" Tears were falling down my cheeks now. I had decided not to change the moment Emmett repeated the words of Edward's engagement that night in the stairway. Edward's face twisted in agonizing pain.

"Bella, you have to let him change you. You can't die!" Edward shouted.

"I don't want to cause you any pain, Edward. What will happen to me if I change? I can't go home… and I won't stay here and watch you marry Tanya… There is no where for me to go."

"You can stay with Carlisle. I'll leave if I have to," Edward looked hopeful. He looked over at my night stand noticing the picture of us from prom. He looked back at me curiously.

"Esme gave me the picture," I admitted.

"That was a wonderful night. You looked so beautiful," Edward whimpered.

"I must look hideous right now," I laughed uncomfortably.

"No, you just look weak…" Edward sighed.

"Tanya is really beautiful," I spoke up.

"She is…" Edward began. "She's no Bella, that's for sure."

I know he read the confusion on my face as he reached over to pull the covers up tightly around me. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me cautiously.

"What does that mean?" I asked nervously.

"Now is not really the time… Bella, would you be willing to change if I changed you?"

I thought for a few minutes. That was always my greatest wish. I wanted Edward to change me more than anything. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Can you give me some time to think about it?" I asked.

"I can do that…" Edward promised. "But, Bella there isn't much time."

"I know," I admitted.

"You should call your dad. He and Jacob are worried sick." I nodded and reached over for my cell phone as Edward left the room, quietly.

My conversation with my dad was short. I tried to be optimistic for him but he could tell that I sounded awful and asked to speak to Carlisle almost immediately. Alice and Rosalie came to sit with me.

"Bella, please let us change you," Alice begged.

"It doesn't even have to be Edward if you don't want it to," Rosalie added.

"Alice," I whispered, "Can you see Edward marrying Tanya?"

Alice looked down into her hands and nodded.

"Her visions are subjective, remember?" Rosalie added.

"It will be better for everyone if I just die," I sighed.

**Edward's POV**

I had been hunting with my brothers for hours but still hadn't caught anything. My concentration just wasn't there at the moment.

"Thank you for taking care of her," I told them as Emmett and Jasper walked over to where I was sitting against a tree.

"She's like our sister. We all love her and would do anything for her," Jasper spoke quietly as he took a seat next to me.

"Edward, you have to tell her that you love her and want to be with her… That's the only way she'll let the change happen," Emmett was skimming pebbles into the stream across from us.

"I love her very much," I agreed. "It's just all so complicated."

"Tanya will understand," Jasper declared.

"And if she doesn't, so what! What do you want?" Emmett demanded glaring at me with such intensity I was almost frightened.

"I want Bella," I sighed.

"Alice says she only has three days left. That third day will be too late," Jasper added as he pat me on the shoulder.

"I'll go talk to Bella," I got up and started toward the house.

"Edward, you should hunt first," Jasper scolded. I nodded and followed the scent of the nearest animal I could find. Soon enough, I would tell Bella how I felt.

The sun had gone down by the time I made it back to the house with my brothers. Tanya was in the living room with Esme. She looked up at me and I told her I would be back in just a little while. Alice and Rose were in Bella's room when I got there. Rose was behind Bella, braiding her hair as Alice painted Bella's fingernails. I was grateful to them for being so kind to her. I smiled. Bella's eyes were closed, but she had a slight smile on her face.

"Is she sleeping?" I asked hesitantly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Just resting," she sighed.

"Can I speak to you alone?" I asked. She shook her head, no. My eyes narrowed.

"I feel really comfortable right now and would rather not move. Besides, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of your sisters. They'll hear you anyway," Bella giggled. Rose cut her eyes at me.

"Bella, I love you," I admitted. Bella only looked slightly shocked.

"Edward, you don't have to say that just so I'll change," Bella whispered. I felt movement behind me and noticed my brothers were listening as well.

"I'm not just saying that. I've always loved you. I never stopped," I would be crying if I had the tears to do so. Why wouldn't she believe me?

"If I change, you'll be with me?" She asked uncertain of the answer to her question. I hesitated maybe a moment too long.

"I will change, Edward. But it's not for you. It's because I don't want to cause your family any more pain."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. Why wouldn't she understand?

"Tonight?" I asked. Alice and Rosalie nodded.

I turned out of the room and found Tanya sitting alone in my bedroom. She looked upset. I knew she had heard what I had told Bella. I walked over to her and she reached up to touch my face. She brought her lips hard onto mine. I couldn't resist. Before I knew what was happening, both of our shirts were off and we were going at it, hot and heavy before someone cleared their throat loudly. I looked up and saw Emmett holding Bella. Her hand was over her mouth in shock and tears were streaming down her face. Emmett looked as if he could break me in half if he hadn't been carrying Bella.

"Take me back," Bella whispered.

"_I'll deal with you later_," Emmett's mind promised me.

"Tanya, you have to leave," I told her as I buttoned my shirt.

"Tell me you aren't dumping me for that pathetic excuse of a human!" Tanya's eyes glared at me.

"She's not pathetic and it doesn't matter anyway because after what she just saw, she'll never take me back anyway!" I spat.

"She'll never love you the way I do," Tanya told me as she picked up her bag and headed out.

"You're right, but only because her love is pure and magical and yours isn't."

"So the engagement is off?" Tanya asked with a hiss. I nodded.

"I'm sorry Tanya… I never should have turned to you after I left her," I felt broken. I never wanted to hurt either of the girls.

"Don't be… I promise this isn't the last you've heard from me, Edward Cullen!" Tanya slammed the door as she left the house. I looked up and saw Alice glaring at me.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I promise the more there are, the faster I update!! Hint, hint!

Chapter 4

**Edward's POV**

"Alice, it wasn't what it looked like," I spoke as I stood to exit the room. Alice's arm whipped out blocking the door.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Edward Cullen!" Alice's tiny voice boomed. I was taken aback. I had never seen my sister look so angry. "You made us leave her before, you broke her weak human heart into a billion tiny pieces… She was doing much better until the cancer took over and finally, you gave her hope allowing her heart to heal some more and you shattered it again?!"

"Alice, I…" I tried to reason with her but she interrupted me.

"No, Edward! You see, we're all getting a little tired of this game you're playing. You're hurting her and she's already in enough pain from the cancer!"

"What are you saying, Alice?" I asked annoyed.

"Be honest with me! I'm your sister. Why in the hell do I still see you marrying Tanya?" Alice looked hurt.

"I'm not. I broke it off with her, just now…" I looked at her worried. Why was she still seeing a wedding between me and Tanya. "You're not mad about what almost happened in here when Bella walked in?"

"I know you didn't do anything, I can see, remember?" Alice sighed as she entered the room and sat beside me.

"Tanya and I have never consummated our relationship. She's tried a million times… Like today for instance…" I began.

"Edward," Alice interrupted again, "you just told Bella you love her and then you come in here to make out with your fiancé…"

"I came in here to break up with Tanya… She took advantage of me," I tried to explain.

"Please stop pulling the weak card. I know you, remember?" Alice still didn't look very happy and I know it's because she cared a great deal about Bella. All of my siblings did. It felt like they cared for her more than me right now. Alice's face went blank. I looked into her mind and saw Emmett looking at Bella in horror. Her body was lying limp in his arms on her bed. I grabbed Alice's arm and went to Bella's room. Carlisle was there trying to resuscitate Bella.

"There's a heart beat, it's faint… If we're going to change her, we have to do it now. Edward?" Carlisle asked. Rose and Emmett glared at me as I walked over to Bella. Emmett was still holding Bella's head.

"You shouldn't be here!" Emmett spat at me.

"We don't have much time," Carlisle whispered.

"It's okay, Emmett. Let Edward change her. It's what she would want," Alice stood up for me. "_Don't you dare hurt her again_," Alice's mind warned me.

Emmett slid out of the way so that I was now the one holding Bella. My family filed out of the room leaving only me, Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle tilted Bella's head to the side so that her neck was exposed.

"Go on," Carlisle encouraged. I brought my lips to her neck, kissing it gently before I opened my mouth and bit down. Bella's eyes fluttered open in shock. She gasped for air, struggling to move.

"Edward, you need to make a couple of bites to speed up the process. Her body is very weak and I'm still uncertain if it will work. I thought we had more time to prepare…" Carlisle whispered as he helped hold Bella down. I moved my way down her body making bites in her arms, along her stomach and down her legs. When I was finished I brought my face up to Bella's and kissed her forehead. Her eyes met mine and they appeared to light up.

"Thank you," Bella gasped as her hands clenched to the sheets on the bed. I pulled Bella into my lap to hold her. I hated seeing her in so much pain.

"I'll leave you two to be alone," Carlisle told me as he headed out of the room.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait," Carlisle replied. "And I'm going to need to figure out what to tell her father."

I nodded as Carlisle exited the room.

**Bella's POV**

The venom burned as it spread through me but I was thankful to be in Edward's arms. It didn't matter that I had seen him in Tanya's arms only hours ago. I knew he loved me and I knew we had a bond that no one would ever be able to break. As much as I loved Edward, having him here now proved exactly how much he cared about me. He never moved. Every few minutes he would bring his lips down and kiss my forehead or my cheek. I smiled through the pain. I kept my eyes closed, focused on getting through the pain.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through Bella," Edward began as he stroked my hair. "The moment you came into my life I knew you were the only woman in eternity for me. I should have never left you but I thought I was protecting you. I wish Alice could have seen the cancer coming, I would have never left your side."

"Edward, how's she doing?" Alice's angelic voice came closer.

"She doesn't appear to be in pain at all," Edward seemed relieved.

"It won't be much longer, I promise," Alice sounded happy. The door closed as she left the room. My hearing was getting much better. I could even hear whispers that must have been coming from the living room.

"Oh, Bella," Edward seemed pained. " I wish so much that I could take back the past 8 months…"

The venom was burning into my heart now. It hurt worse than anything I had ever felt in my life. I could no longer focus on Edward's sweet words or trying to control the pain. I screamed as loud as I could and clenched my hands around Edward's arms that were wrapped around me. I was kicking my legs.

"Carlisle!" Edward screamed, sending the Cullens into the room panicking. Emmett and Jasper were at Edward's side helping to hold me down. I was shaking violently now.

"She's way ahead of schedule. The venom is in her heart now. It should be over within an hour," Carlisle looked astonished.

"How did it work so fast?" Edward asked.

"I can only imagine that it was because her body was so close to being shut down it worked more rapidly. Maybe the amount of entry points helped as well," Carlisle spoke rapidly.

My body began convulsing. In only a few short moments it was over and I lay still on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper across the room guarding Esme, Alice and Rosalie. They were looking at me cautiously. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me. I looked up at him.

"Hi," I whispered nervously. Edward smiled nervously.

"Hi," he replied. "How do you feel, Bella?"

"I feel wonderful…" I smiled as I sat up.

"Bella, are you thirsty?" Carlisle walked over nervously.

"I don't feel anything, honestly," I spoke up. Alice made her way around Jasper and threw her arms around me.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Alice squealed.

"I'm happy to see you too! All of you!" I laughed.

"You look absolutely stunning," Rosalie grinned.

"Not stunning, you're hot, Bella!" Emmett grinned as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie. She playfully punched him in the side. They had all become at ease with me now.

"Carlisle, her eyes…" Edward looked startled.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked nervously, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"They're still the came color… The beautiful brown eyes I fell in love with," Edward looked nervous.

"I didn't change?" I asked.

"You have no heartbeat," Carlisle began checking me out and making notes in his chart.

"And your beauty is overwhelming," Jasper added.

"Her beauty was always overwhelming," Edward smiled.

"She's not thirsty," Alice added.

"I'm confused… I've never seen anything like this before," Carlisle admitted. "I'll have to keep a close watch on you, Bella."

"Okay," I agreed. I looked over at Edward. He still seemed confused. I leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. He kissed me back, soft at first but then more passionately. He pulled away gently.

"What was that for?" He grinned.

"I'm not letting you go without putting up a fight this time," I warned him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I love them all! I promise I know where the story is headed and you will not be disappointed. I'm trying to post every day or at least every other day so keep reading and reviewing! P.S. I used a song in this chapter. It's Shawn Mullins- "Shimmer" Beautiful song!!

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Edward's eyes were sparkling. He appeared to be happy… But I had just kissed him, probably more passionately than I had kissed him ever before. I wished that I could know what he was thinking.

"Bella?" Alice asked, bringing me out of my trance. She walked forward with a mirror. "I thought you might want to see…"

I grabbed the mirror out of her hand and held it towards my face. I gasped because besides my eyes I looked nothing like I did before. I was extravagantly beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Edward smiled at me as he took the mirror from my hands and gave it back to Alice. He took my hand in his and led me up from the bed. Carlisle seemed worried as I stood up.

"Slowly, Edward… How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked

"I feel fine," I smiled. I felt no pain in my stomach for the first time in months. I walked a few steps and did a little turn just to prove my point. Emmett snickered. I smiled at him.

"Maybe you should try to hunt, just in case…" Carlisle prompted.

"I'll take her," Edward took my hand and opened the window. If I had a heart, it would have jumped through my throat. Edward smiled. "It's okay. Just hold my hand."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I leapt after Edward towards the Earth. I opened my eyes and realized I was already on the ground. Edward laughed.

"Edward, the whole idea of hunting animals, kinda grosses me out," I told him as I followed him through the forest. He stopped to look as me. He seemed as shocked as he did when he first noticed my eyes hadn't changed.

"You really aren't thirsty?" Edward asked. "What if I catch something for you and let you have it? Would you be able to drink it?"

"I don't know. I guess we could try," I agreed. He just nodded and then disappeared into darkness of the forest.

"Edward!" I hissed. "Get back here right this instant. This isn't funny!" I could see much further and clearer than I could before but at the moment all I saw was the darkness that surrounded me. It reminded me of the night Edward left me in the woods in Forks. I felt a chill tingle down my spine. Edward reappeared, carrying a deer. He brought it towards me slowly.

"All you have to do I put your mouth right here, and drink," Edward showed me. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, shaking my head. "Bella, you must try… It's not like you can just eat human food again…"

"I mean, I could go for a double cheeseburger from McDonalds, right about now…" I insisted.

"Bella, that's insane. It will taste like dirt to you!" Edward was worried about my nourishment now, and I loved that he worried, but drinking this poor animal's blood made me want to vomit. "Please try Bella."

"I can't. I feel like I'm going to be sick," I turned away from Edward and threw up in the grass. Edward was behind me in less than a second, holding my hair and rubbing my back. "I thought vampires didn't get sick…" I looked up at Edward after I had wiped my mouth.

"We don't!" Edward spoke angrily as he lifted me in his arms and ran towards the house. We were standing in the middle of the living room with the rest of the Cullens staring at us confused only seconds later.

"What is it?" Carlisle stood to come closer to us.

"She vomited in the woods," Edward spoke nervously. "I must have done something wrong… She isn't turned, Carlisle."

"Maybe we should give her more venom?" Emmett asked with worry.

"Her heart isn't beating, Edward… She's no longer human…" Carlisle appeared to be just as confused as everyone else. "We just have to go with it… Wait and see what happens."

"Edward, would you mind if we went to McDonalds?" I asked curiously.

"McDonalds?" Jasper was shocked.

"I'll take you," Rosalie stood up, straightening her shirt and grabbing her purse from the coffee table. Edward eyed her suspiciously.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks Rose!" I grinned. I knew she was giving Edward an opportunity to talk to Carlisle without me around to hear what was going on. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead before I followed Rosalie out the door.

In the car Rosalie kept stealing sideways glances at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You've just stumped us all. We've never seen anything like you before. It's as if you're only half vampire," Rosalie was stunned.

"You guys are really beginning to make me nervous. It's like I don't know what to expect anymore," I tried to explain to her as we went through the drive-thru. Rosalie handed me a bag and she watched me as I ate.

"Repulsive. How can you stand the smell?" Rosalie asked as she rolled down the windows.

"That's how I feel about blood," I grinned.

"So, you and Edward, huh?" Rosalie asked with a wink.

"I mean I'm going to fight for him… I don't believe Tanya is completely out of the picture yet," I added.

"Probably not. I know her clan was supposed to be good friends with us but I never liked the girl," Rosalie spoke as she sped down the road.

"Like you didn't like me?" I asked with a giggle.

"That was different. I didn't want you to ruin your life for this. It's not all it's cracked up to be… But, I'm really glad we could take the cancer away from you. I'm glad you chose to be with us," Rose smiled at me.

"Thanks, and I understand. I'm really glad we've become friends." It was true, Emmett and Rosalie had both fought really hard for me lately. It was nice.

When we got home, the house was really quiet. Rosalie disappeared up the stairs before I realized I was alone.

"Hello?" I called out with my bag of food and drink in tow. I peeked in doors but saw no one.

"Bella, in here," Edward called from the music room. My eyes widened when I stepped inside the room. It was dark, except for candles lit all around the room. There was a blanket and a few pillows on the floor along with a wine glass and a chilled bottle of wine. Edward stood in the middle of the room with a bouquet of red roses. I nearly dropped my McDonalds bag.

"What is all this?" I asked as I moved forward to be closer to him.

"I wanted to do something special… It is your birthday after all," Edward grinned as he held out the roses. I took them from him, lifting them to my nose to take in the beautiful fragrance.

"They're beautiful, it's all beautiful… But, today isn't my birthday," I told him.

"It's your immortal birthday," Edward flashed his beautiful sideways smile at me.

"Have you decided I'm immortal now?" I asked nervously. Edward nodded as he took the roses back to put them in a vase that was nearby.

"Unlike you, these flowers are delicate and need our help to survive…"

I stepped forward to kiss him before he could finish speaking. When I pulled away, Edward's face looked dazed but his lips were smiling.

"I wrote you a song," Edward began as he pulled me to the pallet in the middle of the floor. I noticed a guitar propped close by. He picked it up and sat beside me.

"Sharing with us what he knows

shining eyes are big and blue

and all around him water flows

this world to him is new

this world to him is new

to touch a face

to kiss a smile

new eyes see no race

the essence of a child

the essence

he's born to shimmer he's born to shine

he's born to radiate

he's born to live he's born to love

but we'll teach him not to hate

true love it is a rock

smoothed over by a stream

no ticking of a clock

truly measures what that means

truly measures what that means

and this thing they call our time

heard a brilliant woman say

she said you know it's crazy

how I want to capture mine

I think I love this woman's way

I think I love this woman's

way she shimmers, the way she shines

the way she radiates

the way she lives, the way she loves

the way she never hates

sometimes I think of all this that can surround me

I know it all as being mine

but she kisses me and and wraps herself around me

she gives me love, she gives me time

yeahh.... and I fine

but time I cannot change

so here's to looking back

you know I drink a whole bottle

of my pride

and I toast to change

to keep these demons off my back

to keep these demons off my back

cause I want to shimmer, i want to shine

I want to radiate

I want to live, I want to love

I want to try to learn not to hate

try not to hate

we're born to shimmer

we're born to shine

we're born to live, we're born to love

we're born to never hate "

Edward's voice was beautiful. I should have expected it though. Tears fell from my eyes. Edward pulled my face closer and kissed each tear away.

"That was amazing, Edward," I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

"Will you hold me for a while?" I asked. Edward laid the guitar down and leaned back putting my head in his lap. He stroked my hair.

"Carlisle called Charlie today to let him know you passed," Edward whispered. My eyes grew wide in horror.

"H-h-how did he, um, take it?" I asked through short breaths. It was painful to think of my parents learning I was dead.

"He was upset but he was kind of expecting it. He felt guilty for not seeing you in your final days… Carlisle promised him that you had been happy. He told him that we had gotten back together and you were so very happy… That made Charlie feel a lot better."

"I would be happy if we were back together," I sighed as I played with the fabric of Edward's shirt.

"So would I," Edward agreed. "Do you really want that Bella? Could you be with me again?"

"Yes," I smiled, pulling Edward's face close to mine.

"So it's settled?" Edward whispered his cool breath into my face.

"Forever," I agreed, meeting his lips halfway to kiss the softest lips I had ever kissed.

Someone cleared their voice. We looked up to see Alice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful reunion, but we have a problem…" Alice was frantic. "I couldn't see him coming. Damn, werewolf!"

"Jacob?" I asked jumping to my feet. Alice nodded.

"And Charlie," she added. "They're here to take your body back to Forks for your funeral!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"W-what do we do?" I asked nervously.

"Play dead!" Edward demanded, pushing me to the ground without missing a beat.

TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Technically, I am dead!" I smirked at Edward as he shot me a slight glare. I quickly closed me eyes and felt Edward take my hand into his own. He was kneeling beside me when I heard Charlie and Jacob come in with Carlisle. I fought so hard not to open my eyes and scream surprise! I wanted my family to be happy and not mourn for me.

"Edward hasn't left her side since she passed," Carlisle explained.

"Hello Charlie," Alice spoke mournfully, "I am so sorry for your loss. Bella was my best friend… She was actually more like a sister to me. I loved her very much." I felt certain Alice was hugging my father at this point.

"She cared for a great deal as well… All of you," Charlie explained.

"Edward," Charlie began. "Was Bella really happy in her final days?"

It broke my heart that Charlie even had to ask. The only time I was ever really unhappy was when Edward had left.

"She really was," Edward sounded so sad. It almost felt as though he forgot this was just an act. "I can never apologize enough for having left her all those months. I thought I was protecting her…"

"I should be the one apologizing," Jacob spoke up. "I knew she was having pain in her stomach and I never said anything. We could have caught it faster and maybe she would still be here…"

"There was nothing we could do, Jacob. Pancreatic cancer is one of the most severe types out there. All we could really do was try and make her final days comfortable," Carlisle explained.

"Bella had something she wanted you to see," Alice began. The tape, I remembered. Emmett had come up with the idea of me taping a goodbye to my family. He thought it would bring the most closure.

"Hey Dad… If you're watching this, that means I didn't make it…" my voice sounded so weak as it boomed through the speakers. "I wanted to tell you I love you one more time and thank you for welcoming me into your home. I've truly cherished the time I had with you and I hope you did as well. Please, please take care of yourself dad. I'll be watching over you from heaven, I promise…"

Alice fast forwarded to Jacob's part.

"Jake, thank you. Thank you for helping me through the toughest time of my life. You saved me from myself in so many ways. I want you to keep the motorcycles. Both of them, as a reminder of me and all the fun trips we took on them. Don't freak out dad, of all the stupid dangerous things I have done in the past month who would have ever thought cancer would be the death of me, literally… Anyway, Jacob, you're my best friend in the entire world and you always will be. Please, please don't forget me. I love you, Jacob."

I could hear Charlie and Jacob sobbing and it absolutely broke my heart. Edward had let go of my hand and I peeked out of one eye to see that he was actually hugging Charlie.

"What do we need to do?" Charlie asked.

"If you don't mind, Esme has been on the phone all day making funeral arrangements," Carlisle spoke up.

"I would like it to be open casket and in Forks, so that all of her friends will be there," Charlie whispered.

Open casket?!

"Charlie, shouldn't we let her friends remember the way he looked before? When she was so full of life?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I think Bella looks so peaceful right now and it is comforting to me to see her this way," Charlie spoke up a little outraged that Edward was questioning him.

"Of course, Charlie," Carlisle agreed as he lead Charlie and Jacob out of the room.

Once I knew it was safe, I opened my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" I demanded.

"You'll just have to climb into the casket before the funeral and out before you're buried…" Alice was talking a mile a minute. It was hard to keep up.

"I knew it!" Jacob hissed as he entered the room. I began panicking. Edward closed the door behind him. "I was almost fooled because you don't smell like them and your heart isn't beating…"

"Now isn't the time," I warned Jacob. He stepped closer to me to hug me.

"I'm really glad you're still alive, even if you're a blood…" Jacob's voice trailed off. "You're eyes are the same… How is that possible?"

"We don't know. She doesn't even drink blood. She eats McDonalds," Edward rolled his eyes.

"What are you, then?" Jacob asked curiously.

"A freak, okay? I don't know, Jake."

"Jacob, we're going to need your help at the funeral transporting her body so that everyone thinks she's being buried…" Alice insisted.

"Yeah, I'll help any way that I can," Jacob agreed.

A couple days later I was in Forks again inside a coffin. How ironic, my first visual of vampires when I was younger had been that they slept in coffins and now here I am laying in one. It was good that I could lie so still for hours and hours. I made it through the viewing, piece of cake but the funeral was a little more difficult. I was nervous about possibly getting buried alive. I could hear lots of voices at the funeral. I must have had a pretty nice turn out. I knew Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela and Tyler were there. Jessica was crying so dramatically and Mike was soothing her. My mother was also sobbing loudly. I felt so bad that I had never got the chance to really spend a lot of time with her in the past year. The Cullens were in attendance doing their best to look devastated, knowing I would be home with them in just a few hours.

"Bella's boyfriend, Edward has prepared a few words," a voice boomed over the crowd.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen… I'm… was Bella's boyfriend. Soul mate," Edward's voice was calming to me now. It sent chills down my spine. "I never thought in a million years I would have a soul mate… Not until I met Bella. You're all here today because you knew her and loved her and will greatly miss her presence in your life but I can promise you, she never touched any of your lives as greatly as she did mine. Bella was a beautiful, radiant person. Her smile could light up any room and her sense of humor… Let's just say there was never a dull moment in my life once she was a part of it… It's unfortunate that she is no longer with us. To me, it's as though my heart no longer exists, because you see, she was my heart. My whole heart and when she left she took it with her…" Edward's voice was ragged and it sounded as though he was sobbing. I heard shuffling and knew that he went back to his seat.

"I'm Alice Cullen. Bella was my best friend. She wouldn't want us to sit here, crying and being sad that she isn't with us anymore. She would want us to be laughing and remembering her. I remember when I first met her, I thought she was the clumsiest person I had ever met. She was always tripping or falling or getting hurt… Being her friend meant you were continuously on stand-by waiting to catch her or prepared to rush her to the emergency room," I could hear laughs from the crowd. I wish I could smile right now. "Be happy that we had Bella for as long as we did and remember the good times."

I couldn't stand listening to everyone talk about me anymore. I tuned it out for the rest of the funeral. It was too sad hearing everyone talk about me in past tense, especially as I laid in a casket. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by darkness. The casket was closed and I was being carried away. I was freaking out! Edward and Jacob had promised to switch my casket with an empty one before it went into the ground. I was way too claustrophobic to make the trip 6 ft. under. I felt the casket clank on something metal. A few minutes later, I felt as though the casket was being lowered into the ground. It felt like an elevator going down. No, No, No! I was really going to die in here tonight, I thought. I let the darkness surround me as I closed my eyes. I started humming the song Edward had sang to me, trying not to focus on my current situation.

"Bella," a voice called in relief as arms grasped me from the coffin. I opened my eyes to see Edward holding me an inch from his face. "I am so sorry."

I smiled at him. I noticed Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, and Jacob standing close by with shovels in their hands. I giggled. They had all dug me out of my grave.

"I always knew vampires and coffins were a package deal," I winked. Everyone laughed.

"We couldn't switch the caskets in time," Edward tried to explain.

"It's okay. I was able to think a lot while I was down there. It was quite relaxing, actually," I admitted. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"What were you thinking?" Edward asked curiously.

"Marry me," I whispered. Alice dropped her shovel and broke into a huge grin.

"W-what?" Edward asked confused.

"You heard me… Marry me," I repeated. Edward sat there in silence staring into my eyes.


End file.
